


A fool once again

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Captured, Dick being Dick, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is not having it, Kidnapped, M/M, self-sacrificing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “That’s right. You’re an idiot. You’re a self-sacrificing idiot who just—god damn it. Why did you have to do that to yourself? Why do you always have to be the hero?” Jason shouted, voice filled with rage. His fingers were trembling as he pressed down around Dick’s wrist with enough strength to leave marks.





	A fool once again

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "dick and jason captured by a villain who wabts to know batmans secret identity. Dick volubteers himself for interrogation but does it in a way so the bad guys dibt get suspicious. Like, "hah, him? No way woukd batman tell HIM his secret ID." And jason afrerwards being pissed bc Dick you idiot how could you do that toyourself you self sacrificing idiot"

It was just their damn luck. Sheer stupid luck that ended up getting them caught in a trap. Or should he say, it was Dick’s fault. Yeah, let’s just blame it on Dick. They were investigating an abandoned warehouse together where Dick  _‘accidentally’_  tripped a wire, caused them to get doused with sleeping gas.

And now, Jason found himself tied up in a locked room along with an unconscious Dick beside him. His hands were knotted tightly behind his back and legs were bound together. Dick was in the same condition as him, but he seemed a little bit more roughed up than usual. Had a small bruise on the side of his face, smeared with a bit of dirt. Did he fall on something hard or did he potentially wake up only to get knocked out by whoever had captured them?

Whatever it was, Nightwing seemed okay for the most part. Was slumped against him, head resting on his shoulder as it rolled back and forth. Jason was thankful that they hadn’t bothered unmasking them… _yet_. Tried to sit up straight so he could make it comfortable for his—his well, his whatever it was.  _Brother? Fake brother?_  Or his  _crush_  that he often lusted after, but never took it anywhere? Instead, just flirted like an idiot.

He sighed softly and wanted to nurse the slight pounding in the corner of his head. Blamed it on the toxic gas for making his mind bleary, but at least his head survived the fall. Bless his mask. Whoever made fun of it can go to hell because this thing was a life saver.

Jason looked around the room for any sign of openings. Found that there was a door that was most likely locked and hopefully, it could be easily picked. Otherwise he could just blast it—oh no. He can’t. His guns were taken. Jason peered down at his holsters and found that they were indeed empty. He luckily still had a few gadgets on him, could feel them within his armor. The idiots hadn’t checked them completely.

There were soft rumblings from beside him and he felt Dick shuffle, head tripping over Jason’s shoulder and jerking him awake.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Jason mumbled, teased him as Dick lifted his head with his mouth ajar and a brow raised.

“Wha—?”

“Yeah. Nice to see you’re up.“ 

“What’s going on?” Dick questioned, still groggy and trying to wake up. He gave a quick glance around the room and suddenly sat up straight, seeming to realize the situation he was in. He tugged at the bonds, testing to see if they could be undone easily, but they were secured as a cuff. “Shit,” he cursed and that wasn’t a first. Dick had a bit of a profanity issue even though most didn’t think so.

“Good to know you’re aware we’ve been captured and tied up.”

“So has whoever caught up revealed himself yet?” Dick asked and winced, hissing loudly.

“No and are you okay?” Jason murmured, concerned about Dick’s well-being.

Dick sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah. Just, I think I hit my head.“ 

“Hm.” Jason tried to search for it in the dimly lit room, couldn’t see much of anything though. “Can’t tell.”

“Here,” Dick said, twisted and turned as best as he could so Jason could take a good look at the side of his head, which, he still couldn’t see anything.

“I don’t see—” He was suddenly interrupted by the door swinging open, banging against the wall with a loud thud.

There, stood a man, one that they knew. The criminal who’d captured them was the drug lord they were after. He was a middle aged man, large and burly. Was balding partially and had a receding hairline. The lines of his face were sharp and he had a defined jaw. Eyes were dark and heavy, intimidating to the general population. He was wearing a smirk on his face and strolled in like he owned it, flaunting his success at capturing them.

He pulled up a chair from the side that Jason seriously didn’t see beforehand, swung it around so the back was facing them and sat down with legs squeezing the front. Placed his arms atop the back rest, lax and pompous. 

“Look what we got here,” the man sneered. “Red Hood  _and_  Nightwing. Two peas in a pod." 

"Y _ep_ ,” Dick said with a pop of his lips, confirming for the man. “That’s us.” Nightwing blurted and Jason wanted to kick him in the leg but couldn’t.

“Ah. Smart one aren’t we? But who’s the one that’s tied up and about to be at my mercy?" 

"Not us.”

Jason rolled his eyes so hard they almost got stuck at the back of his head. He tilted to the side, banged Dick on the head with his helmet, heard him grimace and groan at him.

Snickering, the criminal made a remark. "Looks like you two are in a bit of a shuffle.”

“Nah. You’re just thinking it,” Dick said but there was a hardness to his voice, warning Jason to stop getting in the way. Even though he was the one that was trying to be an annoyance. Didn’t understand they were in a bit of a bind here and probably should be cautious.

“Right,” the man said, whistling a tune as he pulled out a knife, twirled it around to show off how sharp the edge of the blade was. “So, which one of you would like to go first? Telling me all your secrets, especially Batman’s identity.” He licked his lips satisfyingly. Neither Jason nor Dick answered to that question, let it hang in the air for a few minutes until the drug lord got impatient. “No one eh? Well, if no one volunteers then I’ll just pick one.” He said and pointed the knife directly at Jason.

That’s when Dick decided to jump right in and do the most stupid thing he’d ever done. Okay,  _one_  of the stupidest things because the fool always had to be the one to put himself in danger. He was just a freaking danger magnet.

“ _Hah._  Him?” Dick scoffed, putting on his bad boy attitude. “You’ll get nothing from him.”

“ _Shut up._ ” Jason hissed and tried to make a jab at him but his elbows wouldn’t reach.

“He’ll tell you nothing. I mean, come on. He’s the Red Hood for fuck’s sake. Do you even think he knows Batman’s identity?”

God this idiot was trying to offer himself as the sacrificial lamb. Just put himself on a plate and serve it right up. Oh hell no was Jason letting him take the fall.

“I’d be more opened to telling,” Jason said and Dick about just shoved him off to the side. 

“Stay down,” he snarled, getting pissed off and  _oh,_ was he angry. “Just let me do this.”

Fuck no was Jason going to listen to him. Parted his lips to argue back, but it was too late. The man got up from his seat, chair falling to the ground and strode right over to them. Fingers wrapped around Dick’s arm, squeezing so tight it could bruise and jerked him upwards, reeling him in. He cut off the ropes that bound his legs and kept the knife to his lower back. 

“Try to run and I will kill you,” he threatened and shoved at Dick, caused him to fumble forward as he made him exit the room. 

“Nightwing!” Jason shouted, struggled to undo the ropes keeping him grounded. The man snickered, glanced back at him with a fucking grin. Jason snarled back, gritting his teeth and just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. 

“You’re going to enjoy hearing his screams as I torture him,” he taunted and kicked the door shut. Heard the lock click and footsteps slowly getting farther and farther away.

Jason shouted, angry and slammed his feet against the ground. “Fucking Dick,” he murmured under his breath, cursing his idiot of a crush or whatever the hell he was to him, for doing what he did.

He need to calm down, needed to find a way to escape so he could rescue him. Wasn’t going to just let Dick be tortured for information. Not like that because he knew how it felt, had gone through it before. It was the reason why he died in the first place and there was no way Dick was going through that.

Jason drew in a few deep breaths, in and out to calm his rapidly beating heart. Pulling it back to a norm before he thought up a few different scenarios in his head. Luckily, the man wasn’t smart enough to do a thorough check and he was lucky to still have the knife buried in the sleeve of his jacket. 

Carefully, he twisted and curled his wrists as best as he could, getting his fingers to bend enough so the tips could grab onto the handle of his tiny knife. He pulled it out and quickly cut through the ropes. After successfully freeing his arms, he stretched and shook them, tried to work out the kinks and stress of his muscles. Next, he undid the binds on his legs and jumped up to his feet.

The fucker was about to get a beating for messing with them and if he so much as sees a cut on Dick, then he’s done for.

For being a criminal who thought he was so smart, he wasn’t really. Had the simplest lock on the door that Jason picked within a few seconds. He didn’t even have a bolt or even any freaking bodyguards to watch over him. Seriously, was the guy a novice and just got lucky because Dick and Jason decided to be idiots tonight?

That just made them sound like they were also beginners so Jason scratched the thought and decided to just leave it at the man for not being well prepared enough. Underestimated them—yeah, that sounded nice. 

Jason carefully filtered down the hall, searching throughout the warehouse for signs of Dick. Pressed an ear through each door to listen for something, didn’t want to just open it in case he’d get caught. It was odd though, felt like there was no one within the whole vicinity. The man couldn’t just be a one-man show…or he could. Or his crew was just small. 

Speaking of crew, he found them crouching outside the building. Could see them from the second story as he peeked outside the window. Well, there they were. There were about five men who were just standing guard outside, not at all suspicious.

Jason was starting to think he was new to the business and he supposed that would be a bonus for him. Easy to out play and take out.

He continued with his search and roamed the place some more and finally, he heard Dick’s screams, loud and screeching and he rushed to the room. Found it wide open with Dick’s hands tied up to a rope hanging from the ceiling, pulling him up just a few inches from the ground. His uniform was in tears, ripped up and torn, parts of it hanging off around his waist. 

Jason could see tiny cuts and bruises coloring his torso, what bit of skin he could see and  _god_ , he could see red right now. Could feel anger boiling within him, ready to release on this poor soul that was about to meet his end. Fingers curled into tight fists, balling and he jumped right in, caught the man off guard as he kicked him off to the side and stabbed him in the back. 

“Hood!” Dick called and Jason couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was static, screeching and buzzing in his ear. Was so pissed at this fucker for hurting Dick and knocked him to the ground as he tried to get up. He climbed on top of him, pinned him to the cold concrete and threw punch after punch at his face until he was no longer recognizable. Until his hands were covered in blood. 

“Hood.  _Fuck!_  Just—listen to me Little Wing!"  

And that’s when he stopped. His body frozen when he registered that nickname that Dick had given him. Green-blue eyes stared at the mess he’d made, the face he’d just pummeled. Couldn’t even tell whose blood was whose as he could feel his knuckles sting with pain. The man was still alive, very much twitching and slowly, he climbed off of him. Kicked him once more before he went right over to Dick. 

The Golden boy sighed softly, relieved that Jason had calmed down, as much as he could calm the fuck down. He helped Dick out of his bind, wrapped a secured arm around his waist to support his fall as he undid the rope. The moment he dropped to the ground, Dick disentangled himself from Jason and moved to check on the motionless body. Found that he was still breathing and just unconscious. He got right to work and bound him up with zip-ties and made a call to the local police.

Jason was just standing there, lost in thought as he just stared at Dick, watched as he worked. And then he was being tugged away, pulled along by Dick like a sack of potatoes as the vigilante dragged him out of the warehouse, away from the crime scene.

They ended up hiding between two buildings, out of view from everyone. In a corner of town where there was less people, almost like a ghost town. Not that anyone would really be out this late at night. 

Dick had Jason pinned to the wall, unclasp the hooks to this helmet and pulled it off. He tossed it to the ground and roughly grabbed his hands, attempting to dab away the blood that was slowly drying with his ripped up uniform.

"Dick—” Jason called.

“What?” He said, snapped back at him and  _no_ , he did not get to do this to him. Because he was the one that endangered himself and was being stupid and—and—

“God damn it Dick,” Jason hissed and grabbed his wrist, stopping whatever he was trying to do. “You—” he growled, getting pissed off. Was ready to let out his anger that he’d been holding in for the past few hours. “You’re  _so_ stupid." 

"What?” Dick asked, appalled by the insult. 

“That’s right. You’re an idiot. You’re a self-sacrificing idiot who just—god damn it. Why did you have to do that to yourself? Why do you always have to be the hero?” Jason shouted, voice filled with rage. His fingers were trembling as he pressed down around Dick’s wrist with enough strength to leave marks.

It must have hurt and he knew it hurt and yet, Dick said nothing. Just looked at him with his chapped lips pressed into a thin line. He turned off the whites of his lenses and Jason could see his bright eyes, blown wide and confused. 

Jason took that as a sign to continue seeing he wasn’t about to retort. “You always do this. Always have to be the one to sacrifice yourself to help others. You have no sense of danger for yourself and then you end up getting hurt!” He knew he was shouting, raising his voice but he couldn’t help it. He was irritated and anxious, hated it every time Dick pulled a stunt like this. 

“Your identity is  _important_  and so is Bruce’s even though I hate him.” Jason sighed and loosened the hold on his wrist to reel him in. Dick fell into Jason’s chest and the taller man wrapped an arm securely around his waist. Buried his fingers in his hair and pressed his lips tenderly to the cute little swirl he’d like to stare at sometimes. “I worry,  _damn it._  You made me worried. You’re a  _risk_.  _I’m not._  I’m dead to the world so it wouldn’t even matter if they unmasked me.”

“Jason—" 

"No. Let me fucking finish. I’m not done berating you yet.” And Dick just chuckled at that and Jason had to crack a look at him. The man was smiling wide, wearing an amused grin on his face like what Jason had said wasn’t important. That it was nothing and it was just a joke.

“Why are you laughing?" 

” _Well._  I get what you’re saying but I couldn’t let you get captured and tortured.  _Again._ “ He added that last word softly, sounded sad and guilty. "Not again because I wouldn’t be able to bear it.” Jason knew exactly what he was referring to and felt Dick’s hand curl against his chest. “I wasn’t there last time, but this time, I was. So I had to do  _something_. Anything to prevent you from being in that position again.” Vibrant blue eyes gazed at him, full of concern and honesty. So vulnerable that Jason couldn’t help but kiss him. Captured his lips with his own, heard Dick gasp from surprise. It was short and chaste and just—everything Jason wanted.

“You’re so fucking dumb.  _I swear_. I can handle myself,” Jason said, was bluffing through his embarrassment, trying to hide it. 

Dick just laughed and leaned up on his tip toes (which was adorable as fuck, enjoyed the fact that he was taller than the Golden Boy), kissed the tip of his jawline, leaving tiny little soft kisses. “I suppose I am. But I’m not changing that. If I can save someone than I will." 

Jason groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was never going to learn. The golden boy was who he was and no matter what Jason said, no matter how he spun his words or how much he tried to convince him otherwise, he wasn’t going to listen. He was always going to be the self-sacrificing fool and Jason just had to learn how to deal with it.

He couldn’t believe he was about to say what he never thought he would say. "This is why I fucking love you.” And Dick just smirked, like he knew it already. And that,  _well,_  that was okay then. At least they could start somewhere.

And anywhere was fine with Jason.


End file.
